Walk on water
by InsideBlue
Summary: Tal vez aprender a nadar no sea tan fácil. Sam/Dean. PG.


El agua está tan fría que hace que a Dean le castañean los dientes.

"¿Y se puede saber que hacemos aquí?"

Sam emerge del agua helada, agitando la cabeza, provocando que las ondas que se desprenden del movimiento alcancen a Dean justo por debajo de la rodilla, mojándole un centímetro entero más. Un centímetro _entero._

"¿Has dicho algo?"

"Que este puto lago está _congelado_, eso he dicho. Y que ésta es la peor puta idea que has tenido en— semanas" El frío es tan intenso que duele desde dentro, como si hasta sus huesos hubiesen desarrollado sensibilidad. Agita un poco el pié para entrar en calor, pero no se le pasa "Una idea de mierda" Le mira. Pone su mejor expresión amenazante "Probablemente la última"

"Eres un cagado, Dean. Métete de una vez. No está tan fría"

"Y una mierda que no está fría"

Sam se encoge de hombros. ¿Cómo cojones se encoje uno de hombros en el agua?

"Como quieras, pero verás cuando le diga a papá que no has querido que te enseñe"

"Yo _ya_ sé nadar"

"Pero no podrías sacar del agua ni a una oruga cogiéndola con la boca"

"Pero qué asco" Se exaspera. Niño del demonio. Dean nada _muy bien_. Nada _estupendamente._ Gracias.

Pasan unos segundos en los que consigue meterse hasta, más o menos, la mitad del muslo. Un cagado, ¡Ja!

"A este paso vas entrar cuando el lago empiece el proceso de desecación"

Porque no puede decir 'cuando el lago de seque'. Claro que no.

"Listillo de mierda" Gruñe entre dientes. Pero coge aire, hincha los carrillos y—

""

Tan fría que es como si su piel se tensase hasta rozar lo imposible. Se siente— post mortem. _Joder._

"Es sólo el choque térmico. En un rato se te pasa"

En vez de galletas, debe de tragarse pedacitos del CD de la Espasa para desayunar. Pero su cuerpo empieza a acostumbrarse al cambio de temperatura y es hasta agradable. Tocar la piel y sentirla helada por fuera pero caliente por dentro.

"¿Listo?"

Sam nada hacia él.

"Sí. Creo que sí" está un poco enfadado "Tú y tu _mierdacursillo_ de natación sincronizada"

Sam sonríe con toda la boca. Ese gesto de su hermano de enseñar todos los dientes y marcar los malditos hoyuelos. Del pelo mojado resbalan gotas de agua caen sobre su pecho, dibujando caminos transparentes sobre la piel en su viaje de regreso a la densidad del lago.

"Sólo te da envidia porque tú no sabes hacerlo"

"A ver, ¿Cómo?"

"Mira" Sam se sitúa tras él, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo de tal manera que eleva su cabeza del agua. "Coges a la persona así, manteniéndola a flote, de tal forma que la cabeza no entre en contacto con el agua" Le pega contra su pecho. Su piel está fría también, muy fría, pero empieza a calentarse muy ligeramente dónde entra en contacto con la de Dean "y remas hacia atrás con el otro brazo, haciendo que el cuerpo tenga un apoyo en el tuyo" se mueve un poco, experimentalmente, para ejemplificar "intentando apretar lo menos posible para no obstaculizar el paso del aire, ¿Ves?"

"La teoría la entiendo, listo. Lo que se me da mal es la práctica"

Sam bufa "Entonces prueba tú"

Intercambian los puestos. A Dean empiezan a cansársele los brazos. No es que no le guste el agua, es solo que nunca ha sido capaz de sentirse tan cómodo ahí dentro como parece estarlo su hermano.

"Lo más importante es que tú no pierdas la confianza. Si la pierdes estáis perdidos los dos"

"Si. Si. A ver. Así, ¿no?" Le sujeta en un abrazo firme pero que permite cierta movilidad, inclinándose hacia atrás para hacer descansar el peso de Sam sobre su cuerpo "Y ahora…"

Empieza a nadar despacio. Sam, que con quince años y un cuerpo que no para de crecer empieza a pasar lo suficiente como para que en tierra a Dean le cueste ya poder levantarlo del suelo, es ligero en el agua como cuando aún no era más que un crío que no le alcanzaba a la altura de la rodilla. Dean está un poco harto, la verdad, de todo este rollo de las clases de salvamento y de ese perfeccionismo cargante de su hermano. Ríe en la nuca de Sam cuando se le ocurre la idea, haciendo que su hermano se estremezca ligeramente al contacto del aliento caliente sobre su piel erizada por el frío "¿Pero de qué —?" "_Naaada_. Nada" Da un par de brazadas mas y, cambiando el ángulo, simula perder el equilibrio que les impulsa a ambos y hace fuerza para hundirse.

Sam reacciona aferrando su antebrazo con ambas manos. Le escucha jadear "Dean" ligeramente sobresaltado, pero se revuelve para soltarse de tal forma que parezca accidental y se hunde, el agua cerrándose sobre sus ojos abiertos, los oídos llenándose de ese sonido hueco y algo molesto de las profundidades que se asemeja a un vacío lejano. Se esfuerza por que su cuerpo se mantenga bajo el agua, cayendo hasta dónde los rayos del sol se pierden en el agua. Cuenta _uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco _cuando llega a ocho tiene los ojos cerrados y nota un tirón que le lleva a la superficie.

Sam pone en práctica solo a medias lo que tanto ha insistido en inculcarle con sus explicaciones para llevarle hasta la orilla _Dean, Dean ¿me oyes? Diosdiosdios ¡Dean!, _Le tumba con más cuidado del que parecería capaz dado lo agitado de su respiración. Está luchando por contener el impulso de estallar en carcajadas "Eh Sammy, ¿a que no es tan fácil cuando pasa de verdad?" hasta que nota unos labios helados posarse sobre los suyos, las manos de Sam sujetándole la boca para introducir en sus pulmones aire tan caliente que le sofoca cuando baja por su pecho. Nota el sutil contacto de una lengua húmeda, _la lengua de Sam _rozando ligeramente el borde de sus labios y cuando abre los ojos y tose, la violencia raspándole la garganta, parece de verdad que se ha ahogado. Solo que todo lo contrario. Solo que sí, en realidad.

Solo que—

_Joder._

Sam le mira con los ojos abiertos de pánico, las gotas que se descuelgan de su pelo se estrellan contra su cara. Tiembla, y no solo de frío. Tiene que sentarse hacia atrás, de rodillas, y apoyar los brazos en el suelo porque parece que pierde el equilibrio.

"¿Estás bien? ¿ESTÁS BIEN? Por dios. Me has pegado un susto de muerte. Te juro que— Te juro que pensé que—" No es capaz de terminar la frase.

"Eh" Dean se incorpora a medias. Posa una mano en su hombro y baja desde ahí, acariciando, tratando de tranquilizarle "No pasa nada. No ha pasado nada. Ha sido—" _una broma, Sam. Solo una broma._ Pero no puede decírselo. No si le mira de esa forma. Aterrado, sobrecogido, estremeciéndose. No puede.

"Solo un susto. Un susto. Nada más"

Sam coge aire, inhala profundo, lo deja salir con un temblor que vibra en su garganta.

"Vamos a practicar hasta que aprendas. En la maldita orilla, pero tienes que ser capaz de sobrevivir, Dean"

Asiente, la culpa excavando un hueco dónde antes tenía el estómago.

"Claro que sí"

"Pero ahora vámonos a casa. ¿De acuerdo?"

Repite "Sí" incorporándose con la ayuda de Sam. Cuando su hermano se da la vuelta para vestirse, se lleva una mano a los labios todavía mojados. El vacío que siente en el pecho, es pesado, denso. Y Dean se queda con la sensación de que su corazón ahogado de verdad, perdido en algún lugar de las profundidades del lago.


End file.
